Te necesito
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy solía tener pesadillas desde que era una niña, eso no cambia con el tiempo y menos ahora que esta en la universidad. Por suerte ahora tiene a un guapo y cariñoso novio para hacerle compañía, claro, si no estuviera en otra ciudad estudiando. Pero para Natsu Dragneel no existen imposibles si es por hacerle feliz.


_Ciao bambinos._

 _Hoy es un especial, y me inspire usando imágenes de pinteres. Por lo tanto me estoy esforzando para hacer historias cortas pero entretenidas…espero les gusten._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Te necesito**

Recuerdas cuando eras niño y tenías una horrible pesadilla, ella si se acordaba de eso. Las horribles noches donde soñaba con monstruos bajo su cama o que se ocultaban en su ropero. Recordaba los gritos que pegaba y como corría a los brazos de su madre, esta le dejaba dormir con ella mientras le cantaba una nana que alejara sus malos sueños.

Mientras crecía las pesadillas desaparecían paulatinamente, pero no faltaba una noche después de una película de terror donde ella no corriera donde su madre.

Claro que cuando sus padres murieron, las pesadillas de monstruos imaginarios y otros por películas…desaparecieron. En cambio cada noche revivía el accidente de avión en donde ella milagrosamente logro sobrevivir, no podía decir lo mismo de sus padres.

Con 16 años y una maleta, abandono su hogar que dejo a manos de Acuario, una vieja socia de su madre, el negocio familiar. Si bien quiso quedarse con ella, ambas no soportaban verse sin lágrimas por el recuerdo de su madre.

No fue tan mal.

El departamento que eligió era cómodo, lograba soportar con la generosa mesada de Acuario, que si bien no la quería como jefa, en el testamento decía que todo el negocio era para ella. Solo conservo el negocio por ser la memoria de sus padres, ella prefería haber tenido una vida más relajada y ser una gran escritora.

Pronto en magnolia se hizo de buenos amigos, el primero fue el revoltoso y alocado Natsu Dragneel. Un chico problemático que solía dejar las cosas incendiadas (literalmente) a su paso, como todo buen pirómano. Pero en el fondo era de los chicos más dulces que había conocido en toda su vida.

Como el día en que le regalo una piedra azul.

¿Una piedra azul?

Si suena patético y sin gracia. Pero fue un día en que habían ido al bosque, todos estaban emocionados y ella más al ver a sus amigos, pero una cosa llamada mala suerte la había hecho caer de una ladera junto con Natsu. Al final perdidos del grupo, con hambre y de mal humor. Terminaron caminando solos a la salida, en el camino había visto una piedra azul muy linda en el rio. Pero estaba tana dolorida y el rio parecía profundo.

Natsu se lanzó como si fuera un pez.

Era una piedra que cabía perfectamente en su mano, con forma triangular y tono azul marino. Le regaño por inconsciente y por qué ahora estaba empapado. Este simplemente había sonreído y dijo que era la primera vez que ella mostraba interés por algo.

Lo hubiera besado en ese lugar, pero para mala suerte Gray los encontró ene se momento y todos se reunieron nuevamente.

La piedra era algo entre ellos dos, ninguno lo menciono.

Si bien desde ese momento era obvio que tenía una atracción por el chico, faltaron unos años, mucha influencia de sus amigos y una penosa confesión en medio de un parque en navidad…para que fueran novios.

Los novios más raros del mundo.

Frente a todos solo parecían unos grandes amigos, incluso ella a veces dudaría de su relación. Claro de no ser por los fogosos besos que Natsu le daban cuando estaban solos o las cálidas noches que habían pasado al entrar a la universidad.

Pero incluso con toda esa felicidad, las pesadillas aun existían en su interior.

No eran solo sobre perder a sus padres, últimamente era sobre perder a Natsu.

El chico entro a la universidad en la ciudad contigua, pero aun así el viaje que los separaba era de dos horas. Habían semanas de exámenes donde no se veían mucho, tenía miedo de que el chico se enamorara de alguien más y la abandonara.

Su felicidad era él.

Pero si eso pasara, lo soportaría, porque él solo se iría en busca de su felicidad y era lo más importante para ella…que fuera feliz.

…

Ese día, bueno, esa noche, había tenido nuevamente una pesadilla. Una donde sus amigos estaban en un mundo paralelo lleno de magia y aventuras, donde ellos morían y su amado era un terrible demonio controlado por un libro. Asustada tomo el celular y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Tomo aire recordándose que no era una niña y no debía salir corriendo en busca de alguien a quien abrazar que la consolara.

Luego de calmarse unos momentos, logro tomar su celular y mandar rápidamente un mensaje.

" _Hey, estas despierto?"_

Tecleo rápidamente el nombre de su novio y lo envió antes de considerar que, las dos de la madrugada luego de una semana de exámenes, probablemente tendrían a Natsu totalmente agotado. Pero el miedo la consumía, como si de las sombras aquel mago tenebroso llegara para asesinarla.

Para su suerte la respuesta llego dos minutos después.

" _Ahora lo estoy"_

Se imaginó al chico tirado en la cama y con cara fastidiada al ver el celular. Porque algo que odiaba el chico era que interrumpieran su sueño.

" _tuve un mal sueño, podrías venir?"_

Suspiro al mandar el mensaje, sabía que no lograría dormir en toda la noche y que estaría trasnochada…pero si el chico lograra venir aunque sea una hora cuando amaneciera, ella estaría feliz.

Medito un poco sobre su egoísmo, era horrible decirle al chico que viniera por un mal sueño. Algo ridículo y patético. ¿Acaso era una niña?. Abrazo a la almohada con ganas de llorar, debía ser la peor novia en la historia. Natsu estaba cansado por los exámenes, siempre que podía sacaba tiempo par ella o hacían video llamadas.

Que imbécil.

Una video llamada.

Eso debía ser mejor que preocupar al chico.

Se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano abierta, a veces lo impulsivo de su novio se le pegaba a ella. Observo el celular y descubrió que habían pasado diez minutos desde su mensaje.

" _Natsu?"_

No hubo respuesta en los próximos diez minutos.

Alzo los ojos al cielo un poco más tranquila.

" _Te volviste a dormir?"_

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Tomo con fuerza el peluche de dragón que le había dado su novio en el aniversario que tuvieron hace unos meses. Aún tenía su aroma y eso la distrajo mientras veía el techo. Tal vez lo mejor era esperar a que amaneciera, hacer una video llamada a su novio y ella alistaría todo para ir el fin de semana a verlo.

Lo extrañaba.

Ya que ella no lograba conciliar el sueño sola cuando tenía pesadillas. Prefirió recordar como todos sus amigos decían que no durarían mucho, ambos eran testarudos y de gran temperamento. Pero contra todo pronóstico y dos buenos años de noviazgo, ambos por terminar la carrera y un futuro juntos no dicho en voz alta.

Lucy se sentía feliz.

Unos extraños golpes en la puerta la hicieron soltar un débil gritillo y apretar con fuerza su peluche, se había distraído durante mucho rato pensando en su noviazgo. Tomo con rapidez el celular para ver qué hora era, CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA, quien llamaría a la puerta a esa hora. Nerviosa noto como un nuevo mensaje de Natsu le llego a su celular.

" _Lucy estoy fuera de tu puerta, déjame entrar"_

Su mandíbula cayó al suelo o eso pensó.

¿Eso era verdad?

Salió corriendo de la cama, ignorando el temor a la oscuridad. Al llegar a la puerta abrió con fuerza quedando muda ante la imagen frente a ella.

Natsu parecía mal vestido, su sudadera estaba mal abrochada, su pantalón estaba sucio y sus tenis tenían mal el lazo que las sostenía. Su rostro estaba rojo por haber corrido y su expresión era preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo algo falta de aire.

Pero ella no respondió.

Solo lo vio como un fantasma.

Estaba ahí.

Natsu estaba ahí.

Las lágrimas salieron antes de que pudiera evitarlo y se abrazó a él con una fuerza sobrehumana. El chico estaba asustado y le pregunto repetidamente si algo malo ocurrió. Al final fue media hora después y que ella explicara vergonzosamente que tuvo una pesadilla, que el chico se tranquilizó.

Como si fuera completamente normal salir a las dos de la madrugada, tomar un tren, vomitar por que el transporte le provocaba mareos y no haber dormido dos semanas por exámenes. El chico la atrajo a sus brazos y se acomodó en el cómodo sillón de la chica.

El olor de Natsu se metió en su nariz y sus pensamientos se fueron volando.

-Perdón por hacerte venir por una tontería-dijo con algo de pena.

Natsu sonrió, sentía su rostro en su cuello y un leve movimiento le hizo ver que sonreía.

-Tú no eres una tontería Luce, eres mi novia-hablo con tal naturalidad, que era imposible pensar en el chico tímido que se sonrojaba al principio de su relación.

Ella sonrió animada y lo abrazo con cariño.

Sentía el sueño volver a ella.

Claro que se fue por la ventana al sentir la lengua de cierto chico peli rosa y una mano que subía lentamente por la curva de su pierna derecha. Giro a verlo alarmada al notar la mirada oscura del chico.

-Natsu, deberías descansar-dijo ella al recordar el cansancio que debía tener su novio.

Su única respuesta fue una boca posesiva que demando sus labios con fuerza y pasión, una que le hacía olvidar su nombre y donde estaba. Sus manos sujetaron el pelo del chico y jugaba con él, mientras las manos de su novio pasaban descaradamente de su trasero a su cintura, con una seguridad que indicaba su posesión por ella.

Antes de darse cuenta el chico mordía y chupaba su cuello, donde habría una linda marca al día siguiente. Rio divertida al recordar como siempre que se veían, el chico sentía la necesidad de marcarla para cuando no estuviera.

Ningún chico listo la volvería a ver si sabía que era la novia del temible Natsu Dragneel.

-Ya descansaremos cuando estemos casados, ahora solo quiero aprovechar el rato con mi dulce novia-dijo de manera infantil.

Se sonrojo levemente y luego soltó un chillido con un gemido al sentir la mano de Natsu…en esa parte.

Al final ese día tampoco durmió las pocas horas que faltaban para amanecer, ni tiempo después.

Pero como siempre, Natsu estaba ahí con ella.

Cuando más lo necesitaba.

Solo para ella.

 **Fin.**

 _Espero les hayan gustado mis bambinos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
